Mother's Day, Ultradimension Style
by DeraldSny
Summary: After running into Adult Neptune's mother in the Ultradimension, Neptune decides to ask the other Ultradimension CPUs about their mothers, in the spirit of Mother's Day! Shout-out to Men-dont-scream of DeviantART for allowing me to use his characters.
1. Nep-Mom

Inspired by Men-dont-scream's Nep-mom creations, I present to you:

Mother's Day, Ultradimension Style

A Hyperdimension Neptunia Fan Fiction

by Derald Snyder

Part 1- Nep-Mom

 _*Planeptune Basilicom, Hyperdimension*_

"Hey, Big Nep! Just the girl I was looking for!" exclaimed Neptune as she walked into the room.

The adult Neptune looked up from her Nep-Note. "Hm? Oh hey there, small me! Whatcha need?"

"We~ll, I took a walk in the Ultradimension today, and you'll never guess who I ran into!" She stepped aside, allowing another person to walk into the room...

Adult Neptune's eyes went wide at what she saw... Lilac-colored hair secured with a d-pad button clip... matching eyes set into a mature, round face with eternally blushed cheeks... a blue-and-white off-the-shoulders sweater held in place with a thin neck strap... dark-colored short shorts and dark pantyhose... and white boots with a blue border...

"NEPTUNE!" the woman cried in joy. "There you are, my darling baby girl! Give your mommy a big ol' hug!" Without waiting for an invitation, she promptly glomped the older Neptune in a bear hug, the girl's eyes shrinking to circles as her jaw dropped from shock. "Ohhh, look at you, you've gotten so _big...!_ And you've filled out nicely, too!"

"Maaaaaaaa...?!" Big Nep heaved out, nearly unable to breathe.

"Hmmm?" Neptune's mother finally let go to look her daughter in the eye. "What's wrong? I know it's been a few years, but aren't you happy to see me again?"

Once her lungs restarted, the older Neptune took a few deep breaths, before turning to her younger counterpart. "Little Nep...?"

"Yeah?" the CPU tilted her head quizzically.

"I really hate to say this to you, but..." She took a deep breath. _**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE?!"**_

Her scream shook the entire Basilicom to it's foundations...

 _*A few minutes later...*_

"Is that better, Miss Nep-Mom?" said Compa as she finished treating her patient's ear.

"I told you, my name is Umbriel..." the woman in question sighed. Along with herself and Compa, Histoire, IF, both Neptunes, Nepgear and Uzume were all present. "Honestly Neptune, what's gotten into you? I finally get to see you in Goddess knows how long, and you screech my ears off...?!"

"nothappeningnothappeningnothappeningnothappening..." Big Nep moaned with her face buried in her hands. "someonewakemeupwakemeupwakemeupwakemeupwakemeup..."

"Um, you're already awake, big me," the younger Neptune sighed. "And I think you kinda owe your Mom an apology..."

"Not to mention the rest of us," IF spoke up. "You almost made us think Kurome was back or something..."

"Hey, watch it!" Uzume protested.

The other Neptune groaned before finally sitting up and opening her eyes. "Damn it... not a dream..." She heaved a sigh in resignation. "Sorry, everyone... guess I flew off the handle there..."

"Would somebody care to explain what led to this?" Histoire inquired, turning a critical eye to the CPU Neptune.

"Well, I was just walking through the city after visiting Plutie, minding my own business," Neptune explained, "when suddenly this lady comes outta nowhere, babbling about having finally found me and giving me a bone-crushing hug. Or that's what it felt like, anyway... At first I thought she was like, delusional or something, so I transformed to get her off me and snap her back to her senses. Did she _freak out_ when I did that..."

"I'm sorry," Umbriel apologized. "I truly believed you were my daughter at the time... and I couldn't believe you were a CPU..."

"So then what happened?" Nepgear pressed.

"Well, she started babbling even faster, so, as much as I didn't wanna do it, I had to slap her across the face just to get her to stop," Neptune sighed. "After that, I was finally able to explain myself, and she realized what a mistake she made... So, we had some tea and chatted for a bit, and then I put two and two together and realized she must be Big Nep's mom, so I brought her here. Figured it was kinda fitting, seeing as it's Mother's Day over there and all..."

"...I see," Histoire nodded. "So you were just trying to do something nice for your dimensional counterpart, and it ended up backfiring."

"There's a reason I flew the nest, ya know..." the older Neptune sighed. "I mean, OK, I see where you're coming from, Small Nep, but still..."

"...Are you still upset at me for throwing your bug collection into the furnace?" Umbriel ventured.

"Wait, you did _what?!"_ the smaller Neptune gasped, her eyes shrunk to circles.

"...That was the final straw," Older Neptune glared at her mother. "I think I'm old enough now that you can't tell me what I should do with my life anymore..."

"Now look here," Umbriel frowned, "All I wanted was for you to do something more constructive with your life then just collecting creepy-crawlies." She briefly shuddered in disgust. "Honestly, I don't know how you could even *handle* those disgusting things..."

"They're not disgusting, they're fascinating!" Big Nep shot back. "And as far as doing something constructive... well, does helping save this entire dimension from falling into eternal chaos, darkness and despair count?"

Umbriel raised an eyebrow at this. "...Are you serious?"

"Come on, Mom, you think I'd lie about something like _that?_ I mean, everyone here can back me up on this, right?" Everyone else immediately started chattering in agreement. "I mean, it was _kinda_ my fault the whole mess started to begin with, but I did my best to make up for it by infiltrating the bad guys' side and try to sabotage their plans from within!"

"Did you succeed?" Her mother asked pointedly.

"Eh, well, I foiled a few minor plots, but they caught on to me pretty quick, so I had go back to the good guys' side and help the old-fashioned way, by kicking lots of butt!" Neptune finished with a smile.

"In Big Nepsy's defense," Uzume spoke up, "I kind of share some of the blame for what went down myself..."

"Is that so?" Umbriel turned to the redhead. "In that case, I think I'm going to need a more detailed explanation of what happened..."

"In that case, you might wanna sit down, Big Nep-mom," the younger Neptune sighed, "'cause this is gonna take a while..."

 _*One long explanation later...*_

"...so in the end, you accepted your hatred, and the good you and bad you merged into one," Umbriel summarized. "Is that about right, Miss Tennouboshi?"

"Uzume's fine," the redheaded CPU said. "But yeah, you nailed it... and after touring Planeptune a bit, I realized just how foolish my hatred had been..."

"Well, being sealed away in isolation for decades would make just about anyone snap," Umbriel pointed out. "Perhaps, if you had had a mother-figure like myself, you wouldn't have lost control of your power and gone off the deep end..."

Uzume couldn't help but smirk a little. "Heh... you might have a point there, Umbsy..."

"Umbsy...?" Umbriel blinked.

"Er... should I not call you that?" Uzume asked.

"...No, that's fine," the older woman smiled. "It's rather cute, actually..." She then turned to her daughter. "And honestly, Neptune, I'm proud of you for what you did... even if was atonement for an earlier mistake."

"...Thanks, Mom," Adult Neptune finally smiled. "And don't worry, Crostie's staying locked up in my Nep-Note for good this time!"

"I'll get out someday!" Croire protested from inside said Nep-Note. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever, dammit!"

"Pipe down or I'll feed you eggplant next time!" Neptune growled. The notebook promptly fell silent.

"Well, that was a bit strange," Umbriel muttered, her eyes shrunk to circles. "It almost seems cruel to have her locked in such a tiny space, though..."

"Not from my perspective," Histoire spoke up. "She's apparently a recorder of history like myself, but she has it her head that she has to make it *ahem* _interesting..."_ The fairy shook her head in disapproval. "Which is precisely the opposite of what her role should be..."

"Yeah, and it's not the first time she's caused us trouble, either," IF added. "Although, we did end up establishing a permanent gateway between our dimension and yours, so I guess it kinda worked out..."

"Heyyyy, I just got an idea!" the younger Neptune exclaimed. "We CPUs might be born from the Shares in this dimension, but in Ultradimension, the CPUs were human at one point, which means they have mommies too! So I'm gonna go ask Plutie and the others about their moms! Sayonara!" She immediately ran out the door before anyone could react.

"Wait!" Histoire called after her, to no avail. "*Sigh* That Neptune... what lengths she won't go to to avoid doing her job sometimes..."

"Maybe she could have used a mother herself," Umbriel mused.

"Um, Miss Umbriel," Nepgear spoke up, "I'm just curious... is this Neptune your only child?"

"...Yes, she is," the woman noted with a sad look. "I would have liked to have more, but... well, I had some complications when I gave birth to Neptune. I won't go into detail, other than to say I nearly died on the operating table."

"Y-you almost died?!" Compa gasped in disbelief.

"What the nep?! I've never heard about this before!" the older Neptune exclaimed, her eyes shrunk to circles. "You just told me you couldn't have any more kids...!"

Umbriel's face took on a guilty look. "Well, after my condition stabilized, the doctors had my tubes tied... I remember the surgeon telling me point-blank, 'If you were to ever have another child, it _will_ kill you.' So, I had to be satisfied with what I had..." She turned back to Nepgear. "So, as much as I hate to say it, there's not going to be another you anytime soon..."

The CPU Candidate looked on the verge of tears. "Goodness... I had no idea... I-I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories..."

"Oh, there there..." Umbriel sighed as she hugged Nepgear consolingly. "It's not your fault, Nepgear, there's no need to cry..."

"Sheesh... well, that puts a few things in perspective..." the adult Neptune muttered. "No wonder you were so adamant about me doing something constructive with my life..." But then, her cell phone suddenly rang. "What the... hello?"

"Just so we're clear," Vert's voice spoke up, "You may NOT claim this Nepgear as your little sister, because I already have! It doesn't matter whether you are Neptune or not!" She then hung up.

"Uh... okay, that was random," Adult Neptune groaned in disbelief. "This must be one of those old comedy tropes like you see on TV... All that's missing is the laugh track." Just then, laughter from several people was heard.

"Wh-where did that come from?!" Umbriel gasped.

"From beyond the fourth wall, most likely," Histoire sighed.

"Fourth wall?" Umbriel looked around a bit, before seeing you from beyond the monitor. "Oh, hello there!" she waved. "I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Be sure to leave a comment or review, please~!"

"Wow... like mother, like daughter," IF sweat-dropped.

Everyone gathered muttered in agreement, as the older Neptune buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment once more...

 _*To be continued...*_

So what do you think so far? Leave a review if you're liking it!


	2. Noire-Mom

Wow, I never thought that this story would get so many reviews, follows and faves right off the bat... I must've done _something_ right!

EDIT: Thanks to palver7 for pointing out an error I made in the story. It has been corrected.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Mother's Day, Ultradimension Style

A Hyperdimension Neptunia Fan Fiction

by Derald Snyder

Part 2- Noire-Mom

 _*Planeptune Basilicom, Ultradimension*_

"Hey there, Plutie!" Neptune greeted as she walked into Plutia's bedroom.

"Oh hi, Neppy~!" Plutia replied. "You came back pretty quick... and who was that woman you were with?"

"Uh, well..." Neptune stammered. "You remember me telling you about that big, grown-up me Nep Jr. and I met? That woman was actually her mom..."

"She was...? Oh, I get it!" Plutia replied. "You took Big Neppy's mommy to reunite with her daughter~! I bet Big Neppy was happy..."

"Ehhh... n-not exactly," the other CPU sweat-dropped. "But it ended up working out in the end... Anyway, seeing as it's Mother's Day and all, I thought I'd ask about your mom, Plutie... is she still alive, or not?"

At this, the room seemed to darken as Plutia gave her friend an intense glare. "I have no mom. And I never will."

"W-whoa..." Neptune's eyes shrunk to circles. "D-did the air just c-cool off about t-twenty degrees in here...?"

"Neppy. If you leave, right now, I won't transform."

 _"Waaaahh!"_ Neptune's face went extremely pale. "S-sorry, Plutie! Point taken! I'm outtie!" She promptly fled the room as fast as her feet could carry her.

Once she had left, Plutia heaved a deep sigh. "Sorry, Neppy... I know you didn't mean it, but... now I'm all worked up..." Her emotions then boiled over, causing her to transform into Iris Heart. "Well then, perhaps I should go take on a Quest or something... Hearing the screams of pain and agony from monsters might make me feel a little better..."

 _*A few minutes later, in Lastation...*_

Neptune was bent over, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Well, that was a big bust... Didn't realize it was such a sensitive topic for Plutie..." The CPU then straightened up. "Holy pudding, I'm in Lastation already?! I must've set some kind of speed record or something...! Well, as long as I'm here, might as well pay Lonely Heart a visit..."

 _*Lastation Basilicom*_

"Knock knock! Anyone home?" Neptune inquired.

"Not if your name is Neptune," came the voice on the other side of the door.

"Aww~, don't be like that!" sighed Neptune as she opened the door and stepped into Noire's room. "You know you're always happy to see me, Lonely Heart..."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Noire grunted with a blood vein visible on her forehead. "This had better be important, I've got work to do, you know!"

"Well, I just wanted to say... Haaaappy Mother's Day, Noire~! You get any flowers or anything for your mom? I mean, it's only been 15-20 years since you became a CPU, so she's still around, right?"

"Mother's Day...?" Noire then gasped, her eyes shrinking to circles as it clicked. _"Ahhh!_ That's right, it IS Mother's Day! I completely forgot!" She promptly got up from her desk, striding out of her office. "Well, since you're here, you might as well come along, Neptune..."

 _*In another office...*_

"...this oversight is completely unacceptable," stated the woman sitting behind a black desk. She had graying black hair which was tightly braided in the back, and small red eyes set into a serious face. She wore a navy-blue military uniform with a black undershirt and purple neck tie, the collar showing a little frill. A long sword was displayed on the wall behind her, enhancing her intimidating presence. "How could you allow an Obese Dogoo to slip past your sight? Be thankful your fellow soldiers covered for your lapse, or you would be in even worse trouble..."

"M-m-my apologies, General!" the NPC soldier cowered. "I d-don't know how it c-could have happened...!"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "...Were you on your phone again?"

"No! No! Of course not!" The soldier insisted. "...er, w-well, I might've checked my e-mail real quick..."

The general slammed a hand on the desk. "I have told you before, that is NOT permissible when you're on the clock! You should only be checking that during your lunch break! Do you have wax in your ears, or are you just incompetent?!"

"Mercy! Mercy, Lady Sonya!" the soldier bowed in repentance. "I-it won't happen again, I swear! I swear it!"

"That's you said _last time!"_ His superior pointed out. "You leave me no choice. You are hereby suspended from duty without pay for two weeks. Just be thankful my daughter hasn't heard of this, or you would have been terminated immediately. _Dismissed!"_ The NPC promptly fled the office, babbling more apologies on his way out.

Sonya sat back and heaved a sigh, rubbing her temples. (Honestly, I'll never understand how Noire dealt with such incompetence before I came here...) Her thoughts were then interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes?"

The door promptly swung open revealing Noire herself. "Hello, General..."

"Hello there, Noire-mom!" Neptune popped out from behind her fellow CPU.

"...Ah. Lady Neptune, I presume," the general nodded. "Hello, Noire. I've told you, there's no need for such formalities in private..."

"...Sorry, Mother. Force of habit." Noire replied. "Neptune, this is my mother, Sonya, major general in the Lastation Army."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sonya greeted, holding out her hand, which Neptune gripped in a firm handshake. "Noire never shuts up about you, you know..."

"In a good way, or a bad way?" Neptune inquired.

"A little of both, actually," the older woman answered. "Sometimes she flips between complimenting you and complaining about you on a dime... almost as if she's _tsundere_ for you or something."

 _"Mo-therrrrr!"_ Noire groaned, blushing a deep red. "I told you, it's not like _that...!_ This is how unsubstantiated, unsavory rumors get started!"

"Only if I had loose lips, which I do not, as you well know," Sonya retorted calmly. "Anyway, why are you here, Noire? I get the suspicion that it wasn't just to introduce Lady Neptune..."

"Oh, well... it's, um... it's..." Noire stammered.

"C'mon, Noire~! Just come right out and say it!" Neptune encouraged.

"Hhhh... Haaaa..." The Lastation CPU stopped and took a deep breath, before shouting at the top of her lungs, _"HAAAAAAPPY MOTHER'S DAYYYY!"_

Though Sonya initially flinched at the volume, the meaning swiftly dawned on her. "Mother's Day...?" She quickly checked her planner. "Dear Goddess, it IS Mother's Day! I had completely forgotten about it!"

"Y...Yeah, me too," Noire admitted. "That's why Neptune's here- she kinda reminded me about it."

"Is that right? Well, I must thank you for your diligence, Lady Neptune," Sonya nodded with a smile.

"No probs," Neptune acknowledged with a smile. "Anyway, now that I've met you, I'd like to know more about you, Noire-mom... Like, for starters, how come you weren't with Noire and Plutie when I first met 'em almost two decades ago?"

At hearing this, Sonya's expression darkened considerably. "Short answer: I was in jail."

 _"Jail?!"_ Neptune's eyes shrunk to circles. "For what? What'd you do?!"

The old general heaved a sigh, before turning her gaze to her daughter. "Should I tell her, Noire?"

"...Well, personally, I have no objection," Noire demurred. "But I'm gonna warn you right now, Neptune, it's not gonna be pretty. And it involves Plutia."

"Well, ya know, I tried asking Plutie about her mom earlier, and she practically threatened to become Sadie right then and there," Neptune said. "So, I'm already getting a vague idea of what happened, so you might as well fill in the details."

"As you wish," Sonya nodded, before beginning, "Well, to be blunt, Plutia's mother, Chrona, wasn't exactly... right in the head. _At best_ she was neglectful to her daughter, at worst, downright abusive. In fact, it was rumored that Plutia was the result of her mother raping some homeless man in the streets, but there was never any proof to corroborate that rumor."

"Anyway, at one point the abuse got so bad, that Plutia ran away and tried to throw herself off a cliff... but someone just happened to break her fall."

"Me," Noire admitted. "I was just walking through the woods, minding my own business, when BAM! She came down right on top of me..."

"So I _wasn't_ the first one to fall on you?" Neptune gasped with wide eyes. "So that's where that running gag started..."

"Running gag?" Sonya eyed her daughter critically.

"I-it was only three people!" Noire protested. "Plutia, Neptune, and her sister Nepgear! That's it! That hardly qualifies as a running gag!"

"Um, you're forgetting the time P-ko fell on you," Neptune pointed out.

 _"That doesn't count!_ We were in the middle of battle!" Noire retorted angrily. She then took a breath to calm herself. "O-okay, well, anyway, Plutia was knocked out from the impact, so I took her home to Mother, and she did what she could to treat her bruises and stuff..."

"When she woke up," Sonya continued, "She was completely unresponsive at first. I might not be the most... sociable person, but even I realized that it was a bad idea to ask how she'd gotten hurt. And I said the same to Noire, telling her to try and converse about other things first."

"Not surprisingly, the first thing that got her to perk up was when I mentioned the doll Mother had gotten me for my birthday," Noire said, "so I got it and gave it to her. She clung to it like it was a lifeline, at first... And then I made the mistake of saying she could pretend that doll was whoever hurt her, and take her frustrations out on it... Needless to say, there was stuffing everywhere when she was finished. I know Mother would have spanked me if I did that..."

"Yes, I would have," Sonya agreed, "because you should know better. But I knew not everyone is raised the same way, so I just told Noire to clean up the mess, and I would try and find a replacement. Anyway, the next day, I had Noire take Plutia outside, hoping that the nice weather might help her mood..."

"Which it did," Noire cut in. "Little by little, she started to come out of her shell, and act like the Plutia we know today... So next time, I made it a full-blown picnic, though she ended up eating all the food. Mother thought she might have been deprived of food in the past... Unfortunately, we both ended up coming down with the chicken pox- Not fun."

"Yeah, I remember Plutie mentioning something about that a while back..." Neptune muttered. "So when did Plutie-mom come back into the picture?"

"About two and a half weeks later," Sonya answered. "When I met Chrona for the first time, she acted all sweetness and light, not unlike Plutia herself... I had my suspicions, to be sure, but seeing as she was Plutia's biological mother, I felt we had no choice but to turn her over. Plutia was reluctant, hiding behind a doll in Noire's likeness, but she eventually left with her. Noire protested, but I just shushed her and said it wasn't any of our business. ...Looking back, however, I'm glad that for once she didn't listen to me."

"I snuck after them in secret," Noire clarified, "and managed to follow them back to their house. Once they were inside, I peeked in through a window..." She shuddered. "And Chrona's mood completely changed, screaming at her daughter for running away, yanking the doll out of her hands and ripping it to pieces... Plutia protested, but got slapped in the face, she tried to run, but her mother caught her by the braid..."

"I-I don't think I wanna hear any more," Neptune shivered in horror.

"I didn't see anymore, I just curled up under the window, listening to Plutia screaming, her mother telling her to scream louder... I just put my hands over my ears until I couldn't hear her screaming anymore. Then I peeked back in, and saw Chrona getting wasted on alcohol. I snuck around to another part of the house, and I could hear Plutia sobbing..."

"So I just bided my time, waiting until that bitch passed out, then I snuck in and found my way to Plutia's room..."

("Pssst! Plutia! Plutia! It's me, Noire!")

("Noire... Why are you here...?")

("I followed you. I'm gonna take you back to my house. That bitch calling herself your mother passed out, so let's go now!")

"So we escaped out the window, and I carried Plutia on my back," said Noire. "Along the way, I told her to stop crying..."

("Stop your crying! I don't want her to hear us!")

("But it huuuuurts, Noire...")

("...Listen, Plutia, I'm gonna tell you something my mother always told me... Never cry in front of other people, it shows weakness. By crying, you give the other person power over you. OK, Plutia? You gotta be strong here... No more crying.")

("Okay, Noire... I'l try...")

"So I managed to get Plutia back home, and I told Mother what happened... She wasn't happy, to say the least." Noire glanced back over at Sonya.

"Indeed," Sonya nodded, "one of the few times I could say I was rightfully furious. So I treated Plutia's injuries again, and kept a watch at the front door. The next morning, Chrona came back, and she pretty much dropped her earlier facade, demanding her daughter back, or else. I pulled my sword on her, informed her of my position in Lowee's standing army, and told her in no uncertain terms to get off my property or she would regret it. Thankfully, she got the hint and left... but I had foreboding feeling that wouldn't be the end of it."

"So once she was gone, I called Noire over, and told her to pack food, water and clothing, take Plutia and get as far away as she could... out of Lowee entirely, if possible."

("But what about you, Mother? What if she comes back armed or something?")

("Do not worry about me. I will deal with her. But must take Plutia and go where she can never find you...")

("B-But, Mother...")

("Noire. The time has come for you to leave the nest. I've taught you all you need to know about surviving in the wilderness... I wouldn't ask this of you if I thought you weren't capable of surviving on your own.")

("...I understand. I'll do it, for Plutia's sake.")

("Good girl. I'll help you pack.")

"I told Plutia at the time that we were going on a picnic in a faraway place," Noire spoke up. "I got the feeling she didn't quite buy that, but she went along with it. Long story short, we managed to get out of the country, and pitched a tent out in a beautiful forest... but then Plutia found that CPU Memory, and the rest is history."

"...Wow. No wonder Sadie's so messed up." Neptune commented.

"Indeed," Sonya agreed. "I count myself fortunate that I've never encountered Iris Heart, myself. Noire's description was more then enough." She shivered in fear at the thought.

"So, what happened with you, then?" the Planeptune CPU inquired. "Did that crazy Chrona come back for you?"

"She did, that very night," the general confirmed, "armed with a meat cleaver. Apparently she thought I was helpless without my sword. She was wrong. I'll spare you the grisly detail, except to say she wound up dead in a pool of her own blood."

"Unfortunately, I had rivals in the Lowee Army who more than willing to twist my case of justified self-defense in order to bring me down... long story short, I was court-martialed, convicted of manslaughter, stripped of my rank, dishonorably discharged and sentenced to 10 years imprisonment. But I considered it the price I had to pay to save my daughter and her friend from a crazed, sadistic monster."

"It was so unfair what they did to you!" Noire growled. "But by the time I found out, I was too busy with my own nation and all that junk with the Seven Sages to really do anything about it..."

"Still, Noire-mom, it musta been a real shock to find out both Plutie and Noire had become CPUs, huh?" said Neptune.

"It was," Sonya admitted. "Still, I couldn't help but be proud of how much my daughter managed to accomplish in a relatively short time. Still, because of the Seven Sages, I felt I could at least be of some help with the regular armies... So as soon as I was able, I made my way to Lastation. You should have seen the look of utter surprise on Noire's face when I walked through the door..."

"Yeah, but she was a big help in organizing Lastation's armies during the Eden crisis," Noire added. "But enough reminiscing. The reason I really came down here was... well, I know we're both busy, Mother, but maybe we could at least... go out to lunch or something...?"

Sonya blinked at this, before smiling. "Why, certainly, Noire... I think we can make time for that." As she stood up, however, she suddenly winced, one hand going to her hip. _"Ooh...!"_

"Mother! Are you OK?!" Noire gasped in concern.

"Mnnnngh... I'll be fine, Noire," Sonya reassured her. "But I'm not getting any younger... there's a reason I'm mostly a pen-pusher nowadays."

"Ugh... You know, having immortality is cool and all, but it does have some drawbacks..." Noire sighed forlornly. "Makes me wonder how Blanc felt when her parents died, being she's one of the older CPUs and all..."

"Death is a part of life, Noire. It comes for all humans, sooner or later..." Sonya stated. "Don't worry, it's not quite time for me to shed my mortal coil just yet. We should enjoy the time we have together, until then... would you like to join us, Lady Neptune?"

"We~ll, I don't normally turn down an opportunity for chow, but I'm gonna take a rain check this time," Neptune deferred. "One, I don't wanna get between you and Lonely Heart having some bonding time..."

"Hey!" Noire protested at the use of her nickname.

"And second, given what you just said about Blanc, I think I've decided who I'll visit next for Mom's Day. You two have fun, OK?" Without waiting for a response, she dashed out the door...

 _*A few minutes later...*_

 _*Ring, ring,*_ went the cell phone.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end. "I'm in the middle of castrating monsters, so make it snappy..."

(Oh crud, she's in Sadie-mode...) "Uh, hi, Plutie, it's Neptune. Look, uh, I was just talking with Noire and her mom and they told me your backstory with your crazed mom and all that..."

"...Did they now?" Iris Heart said in a low tone.

"S-so, I just wanted to say, s-sorry for bringing back bad memories!" Neptune quickly babbled. "I hope you can, y'know, forgive me, without having to break out the riding crop or whatever..."

Silence, then a heavy sigh. "Well, seeing as you were completely ignorant of what happened back then, I _suppose_ I can let you off the hook this once, Neppy. That being said... it would do well for your health and well-being to never bring it up again, understand~?"

"Nope, nope, got it! Never again! Lips are sealed!" Neptune assented. "A-anyway, I'm heading over to Blanc's place now, so I'll tell her you said 'hi', OK? Bye bye!" She quickly hung up. "Phew, even over the phone Sadie is scary... I almost thought she might reach through the line and grab me or something! Aaaaanyway... time to go see Blanc! Hopefully her story is a bit more heartwarming..."

With that, she skipped off towards Lowee...

 _*To be continued...*_

Boy, that story was kinda heart-rending... anyway, review!


	3. Blanc-Mom

Here's the next chapter! This one will be much more heartwarming, I promise...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Mother's Day, Ultradimension Style

A Hyperdimension Neptunia Fan Fiction

by Derald Snyder

Part 3- Blanc-Mom

 _*Lowee Basilicom, Ultradimension*_

Blanc was typing furiously at her keyboard when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?! I'm kinda busy here..."

 _*Ga-thunk!*_ went the door as it was slid open. "Sorry, Abnes. Yoo-hoo! Neptune's in the house!"

 _"Gah!_ Go away! I was just getting to the best part!" Blanc growled with a blood vein visible on her forehead.

"You mean your lame fan fiction?" Neptune guessed. "C'mon, Blanc, don't you have anything better to do on Mother's Day?"

"Mother's Day...? What does that have to do with anything?" the Lowee CPU asked in confusion.

"Well, ya know, you used to be human before becoming a CPU in this dimension, right? So I thought maybe we could... reminisce about your mom or something. I know it's probably been a couple centuries since she passed, but still..."

Blanc blinked a few times, her earlier anger all but forgotten. "My mother... I haven't thought about her in a long time. But now that you've brought it up, the memories are coming back, clear as day..."

"Sweet! Then I'll shut my mouth so you can narrate, okay~?" Neptune said with a big smile.

"...My mother, Hana... she was the head of a small village known as Tendo Town. Bandits and monsters alike feared her battle prowess, with the former referring to her as 'the demon woman'. It was her efforts that single-handedly kept the village from being overrun in those barbaric times."

"However, she could just as frightening to her own village people, especially when she got drunk... she never raised her weapon against them, but an angry rant from her was more than enough to keep them in line. This of course, also meant that she really had no potential suitors... save a lone blue-haired tangerine farmer who showed no fear in front of her whatsoever. ...Not to mention the only one who could beat her at card games."

"I see where this's going," Neptune interrupted. "They got married, then got jiggy in bed together, and nine months later- _Ta-da!_ Our one-and-only Blanc is brought into the world!"

"...Actually, I'm not sure if they ever got formally married," Blanc demurred, "but other than that, you nailed it. Thankfully, there was a lull in bandit activity when Mother's pregnancy became debilitating, but it started back up again not long after I was born. Some even said at the time that the bandits were simply showing respect to Hana by not attacking while she was pregnant."

"Anyway, as a result of having to defend the village, Hana didn't have much time for me... it was Father who raised me through most of my early life. I kind of grew to resent Mother as a result, though Father always told me she had her reasons... the only times I interacted with her back then was when she was teaching me how to defend myself, and she was very strict in that manner. Didn't help that, due to the squalid conditions of the village in those days, the only weapon I could scrounge for myself was a hatchet that Father used to cut down tangerine trees that weren't producing fruit any longer."

"Still, despite her drawbacks, she was admired and looked up to by everyone in the village, to the point that some said that if there were any woman capable of becoming a CPU, it would be her. Keep in mind, no one knew just how a CPU came into being back in those days, though everyone knew the legend of the fallen nation of Tari."

"I guess it was kinda ironic, that _you_ ended up becoming a CPU instead, huh?" Neptune stated.

"Indeed," Blanc nodded. "Honestly, I had no idea what had happened to me at first, after consuming that CPU Memory... But when Mother saw my HDD form... she knew."

"Soooo, were the village people mad at you for that?" Neptune asked.

"Not exactly mad... more like in disbelief," Blanc muttered. "They wondered why fate would do this to me and not Mother, what kind of madness was this, and the like... but then..."

("SILENCE! Is this how you pay respects to your new ruler?!")

("L-Lady Hana...?!")

("'Tis not for us to question why the powers that be have deigned my daughter worthy of being a goddess, and not I! You should be ashamed of yourselves!")

("M-Mother...")

("Lady Blanc. I hereby pledge my eternal loyalty to you, my goddess...")

("S-stop that! D-don't kneel before me like that, dammit! I don't even know what to do!")

("Do not worry. As your mother, I will do whatever I can to assist you in establishing your nation. And I expect all of you to do the same! Now kneel and pay homage to your CPU!")

("All hail our goddess! All hail Lady Blanc, our new ruler!")

("That's more like it.")

"You know, it's funny..." Blanc smiled, "Mother and I ended up becoming closer together than we ever had when I was human, while Father seemed to fade into the background... I remember him saying, 'I have done my duty as a father. Now it is time for you to do your duty as a CPU...' So Mother and I went around the land, subjugating the neighboring villages... even several of the bandits that attacked us in the past immediately dropped their weapons and pledged to reform their wicked ways upon seeing my HDD form..."

"But thought Mother had pledged her assistance, she was hopeless with any sort of technology, forcing me to pretty much work on my own to develop games for Lowee... on that note, do you see these cards hanging on my uniform?"

"Of course!" Neptune replied, nodding. "Those are _hanafuda_ , right? Japanese playing cards?"

"Right. Hana may have been hopeless with tech, but she knew her cards. The _hanafuda_ business that she and I started together helped to establish Lowee's financial base while I tried to develop game technology. And that was no easy task, believe me... at first, it was just light-gun toys and LCD games... But thankfully, there were some bright aspiring minds that helped me to create some decent arcade games..." The flat-chested CPU chuckled. "Which calls to mind this one time, where we accidentally manufactured far too many monitors for our arcades due to an oversight. I remember venting about it to Mother one night while she was drinking, and she said something along the lines of, 'Well, if you have too many screens, why not just make a game that uses multiple screens or something?' So I proposed that to the arcade game producers the next day, and they all called me brilliant, even though it was my mother that came up with the idea... We managed to create a two-screen boxing game, and it sold well enough for us to get rid of most of our surplus stock. I never said a word to anyone, and Hana never took credit for it, either... of course, the fact that she was drunk at the time means she possibly didn't even remember saying that..."

"Anyway, Mother continued to support me however she could, even to the point of death... her last words to me were, 'Blanc, my daughter, I may be passing from my mortal shell, but my spirit will always be with you. I have confidence that you will continue to make Lowee prosper and flourish, even after I am gone...' I tried to keep her words in my heart, but her and Father passing on still left a hole in my heart..." Blanc then opened her eyes. "Actually, did you know that this Basilicom was built over her gravesite?"

"Really?!" Neptune gasped. "You mean, your mom's bones are resting beneath our feet here?! Er, well, several stories down, anyway..."

"I could think of no better way to honor her," Blanc smiled... which then quickly faded. "But I'll bet she turned over in her grave after I was mislead and tricked by that bastard Mr. Badd... I can almost hear her scolding me now..."

"Aw, don't sweat it," Neptune disagreed, "That Mr. Badd played us all like fiddles. Good thing Vert was there to bust us out... but hey, even if your parents are gone, and your old village is dust and ashes, you've still got us other CPUs! So you're not alone anymore! I'm sure Blanc-mom would be happy that you made new friends..."

"...You're probably right," Blanc nodded. "I never was the most... sociable girl around, even back then... of course, being that I was Hana's daughter, and then the CPU, everyone ended up putting me on a pedestal, in one way or the other... I never seemed to have anyone that was 'equal' to me... until now." She then suddenly gasped, looking around a bit...

"Hm? What's up, Blanc?" Neptune queried curiously. "You think someone's listening in on us...?"

"Wh... No, it's..." The goddess stammered. "I... thought I just heard someone say, 'I'm so proud of you, Blanc'..."

"Huh?" Neptune's eye shrunk to circles. "But I didn't hear anything..."

"Really...? But I could have sworn..." Blanc then gasped as something clicked. "Wait... was that... Mother's voice I heard just now?"

"Ah-ha! See?" Neptune smiled triumphantly. "Looks like Hana's spirit is watching over you after all, just like she promised!"

"I... I guess so..." Blanc smiled, looking almost at the verge of tears. "Thank you, Neptune. You may be a ditz sometimes, but you really are a true friend..." Taking a breath to calm herself, she then said, "If I might ask... what led to this in the first place? You said CPUs in your dimension are born from Shares, so you don't even have a mother..."

"We~ll, it started when I ran into Big Nep's mother, yadda yadda yadda, and here we are," Neptune explained. "So, that means Vert's last on the list, so I'm gonna go see what she's up to for Mother's Day! Bye, Blanc! Good luck with your fan fiction, hope it doesn't totally suck!" With that, she skipped out the door.

"It's not fan fiction, and it does NOT suck, dammit!" Blanc growled with a blood vein on her forehead. But then, something else occurred to her... "Wait a minute... she said 'Big Nep'... as in _Big Neptune?"_ One of her eyes suddenly glowed red.

 _ **"THERE ARE TWO NEPTUUUUNES?!"**_

Her voice caused a 3.0 earthquake through the entire nation of Lowee, prompting the Planeptune CPU to transform and fly out of there as fast as her processor wings could carry her...

 _To be continued..._

Three CPUs down, one to go! Review, please!


	4. Vert-Mom

The last chapter is finally finished! Enjoy! Little warning, though, there's gonna be some strong language early on...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Mother's Day, Ultradimension Style

A Hyperdimension Neptunia Fan Fiction

by Derald Snyder

Part 4- Vert-Mom

 _*Leanbox Basilicom, Ultradimension*_

Purple Heart touched down at the Basilicom's entrance, letting her breath out in a rush as she reverted to Neptune. "Guess the thought of two of me existing was too much for Blanc to handle... oh well." The CPU took a moment to rest and catch her breath, before striding inside...

 _*Vert's Room*_

Neptune could hear the sounds from Vert's favorite MMORPG as she approached, knocking politely on the door... "Come in," Vert's voice responded, Neptune letting herself inside.

"Heya Vert!" she greeted. "Didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"Actually, your timing is perfect," Vert said as she pulled off her headset. "My guild and I just finished with a raid on a rival guild's base... total victory." Logging off her 4GO account, she stood from her chair and turned to look at her fellow CPU. "So, what purpose do you have for seeing me today?"

"Well, maybe you lost track because of your MMO playing, but it's Mother's Day today!" Neptune announced cheerfully. "So maybe we could, I dunno, go find your mom if she's still around?" Her smile quickly vanished, however, as she saw Vert's face take on a look similar to Plutia's earlier... (Uh-oh...)

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear: I have no desire to see that woman ever again," Vert stated firmly.

"...Leeeeemee guess, you two had a falling out because she wouldn't or couldn't give you a little sister?" Neptune guessed.

"That is none of your concern," the Leanbox CPU rebuffed her, before abruptly turning away. "This conversation is over. Please leave, before I do something I regret."

Neptune's eyes shrunk to circles at this. "Ooooookay... buh-bye then." She slowly backed out of the room, before turning and powerwalking out of the Basilicom. "Well, time to call for some back-up..."

 _*The next day...*_

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?!" Vert inquired, occupied with another game.

The door cracked open. "Lady Vert, it's me, Peach Macintosh. You know, the grown-up Peashy from the alternate universe...?"

"Oh!" Vert immediately paused her game and stood up, turning to face her visitor with a big smile. "Please, do come in! It's so nice of you to come all this way to see me!"

"I wish I could say the same, Lady Vert..." Peach sighed as she stepped into the room, dressed in a white T-shirt with a honeybee logo on the front, along with bell-bottom blue jeans.

"What do you mean by that, Peashy?" Vert's smile faded.

The busty blonde soldier took a deep breath. "Well, I'll just be blunt here- Lady Vert, you're an _asshole."_

"WH- _WHAT?!"_ the CPU gasped, her eyes shrinking to circles. "H-how could you refer to me in such a vulgar manner?!"

"Neptuna told me what happened yesterday," Peach responded with a glare. "Is it really true that you refused to see your Mom on Mother's Day just because she never gave you a sibling?!"

"O-of course that's not the only reason!" Vert stammered. "You don't understand what happened...!"

"Enlighten me then," the other blonde stated.

The busty CPU heaved a sigh at this. "Well, to be blunt, my mother, Natalia... even though she's perfectly capable of acting like a proper lady, in reality she is anything but! She smokes, she drinks and she is promiscuous to boot! In fact, the reason I came into being was because of a one-night tryst she had with a married man!"

Peach's eyes went wide with shock at this. "Y-you were born... out of wedlock?!"

"Yes, I was. And the father apparently wanted nothing to do with me, either," Vert spat in disgust. "Oh, I'll give credit where credit is due, Natalia doted on me and loved me like any sane mother would... but when I mentioned wanting a sister, she would always try to change the subject, telling me to indulge myself in other hobbies and try to better myself."

"Well, I'd say it worked, given how you turned out," Peashy shrugged. "Did you ever find out why Natalia wouldn't give you a sister? Other than the whole 'never got married' thing..."

"...I finally managed to force the truth out of her on my 18th birthday," the CPU responded. "As it turns out, I was NOT her first child... but due to her unhealthy habits, the baby was stillborn. And she didn't want to risk something like that happening again... So you see, not only was she a tobacco and alcohol addict, she was a coward as well! I stormed out of the house that very day, and never looked back..." She fixed her gaze on her fellow blonde. "So do you understand now, Peashy?"

"...Oh, I understand, all right," Peach said with a frown. "I understand that you're still an asshole!"

Vert gasped at this. _"Language,_ young lady!"

"Fuck you!" The other blonde shouted back defiantly. "Lemme tell you something, Vert... my dad was a drug addict himself, and he ran out on me and Mom when I was only 10! I won't lie, it hurt, it hurt a lot! And Mom still holds a grudge to this day! But I finally got back into contact with him not too long ago, and you know what I found out?"

"What?"

"He'd completely cleaned up his act! Turned around his computer business and made it into a multi-million credit enterprise, and also founded a wildly successful 3-D film company, which got him a medal of commendation from my world's Lady Vert! Not to mention, he'd married and had three kids, all of whom I get along with swimmingly! So how do you know your mother hasn't cleaned up her act and become a better person as well?" Peach queried rhetorically. "Answer: You don't, because you haven't talked to her, even once, since you ran out on her! THAT'S why I call you an asshole! Because you won't even _try_ to find out! At least Dad _tried_ to get back in contact with me, only for Mom to hang up on him!"

"Nnngh... but, Peashy..." Vert tried to protest.

"Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" the soldier yelled repeatedly.

 _"Stop it!"_ Vert wailed in distress. "Please, stop! _Stop calling me that!"_

Peach looked the CPU in the eye. "Then prove me wrong."

"Urrrrrgh..." The blonde goddess groaned, sweat visible on her forehead. "A-all right, all right... I-I suppose it won't kill me to go see her one more time..."

"Whoo-hoo!" Neptune cried in joy as she suddenly jumped into view just beyond the open door. "Way to go, Big Peashy! I knew if anyone could convince Vert it'd be you!"

"W-what the- _Neptune?!"_ Vert gasped in surprise, her eyes shrunk to circles. "Y-you were listening this entire time?!"

"How do you think I got here all the way from the other universe?" Peach deadpanned.

"Oh, for..." Vert sweat-dropped. "Of course... I should've known she wouldn't let it go that easily..." (But, I already agreed, and as CPU my word is my bond...)

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go see Vert-mom!" The lilac-haired CPU exclaimed as she skipped out of the Basilicom, Peach and Vert following after...

 _*And so, about a half-hour later...*_

Purple Heart and Green Heart touched down, the latter carrying Peach in her arms, before the two reverted from HDD to their normal forms. A short distance away was a small green house that had clearly seen better years... the wooden door looked slightly warped, and the paint was chipping off in several places. Even the walkway was cracked, with blades of grass and weeds poking up here and there.

"So this's the place, huh?" Neptune guessed. "Kinda run-down..."

"Exactly as I remember," Vert sighed. "Well, except the car, but even that's still a clunker... Well, let's get this over with." The group walked up to the front door, Vert visibly hesitating, an unreadable expression on her face...

So Peach took the initiative and rapped on the door in the goddess' place. "Who is it?" a female voice called from within.

Motivated by Peashy's glare, the Leanbox CPU took a deep breath before stating, "It's Vert."

"Vert?!" There was the sound of frantic footsteps running up to the door, which was quickly pulled open, revealing a woman with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, just like Vert herself... however, said blond hair was visibly turning white with age, though it had two small braids on either side... the woman stood as tall as Vert, though her bust was noticeably smaller, her pretty face beginning to be marred by the wrinkles of old age, though still reasonably attractive... She was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and green slacks, though even those looked somewhat disheveled... "Vert... you... you finally came back..."

"Hello, Natalia," Vert greeted coldly. "You can thank my companions here for convincing me to see you belatedly for Mother's Day..."

"Hiya, Vert-mom!" Neptune greeted with a big smile. "I'm Neptune, one of Vert's fellow CPUs! It's nice to meet you!"

"Oh!" Natalia's eyes lit up as she grasped Neptune's hand in a double-handed handshake. "What an honor, the pleasure is all mine! And you are?" She looked up at Peashy.

"I'm Peach," the blonde answered, "I'm... a friend of Neptuna's."

"I see, I see," the older blonde nodded. "Please, come in. I'm afraid I haven't much to offer, but my home is your home." Neptune happily accepted the invitation, skipping inside, Vert and Peach following after...

The inside of the house wasn't much better than the outside, with discolored splotches on the walls, a chipped ceiling, and a bare wooden floor. A rickety table sat in the center of the main room, with two fold-up chairs sitting beside it... an old, moth-eaten couch with a pull-out bed sat off to one side, with an old TV and fridge nearby... said TV actually had a Leanbox console hooked up to it, which looked rather out of place compared to the rest of the house... there were two doors on the right, one open with a toilet visible- the bathroom, while the other door was shut, with a piece of paper taped to it that read 'VERT'S ROOM' in fancy, stylized letters.

"...Whoa," Neptune muttered with her eyes shrunk to circles. "This is where you grew up, Vert?!"

"Holy shit..." Peach gasped with a similar expression on her face. "Mom and I've lived in hotel rooms that were in better shape than this..." As for Vert herself, she was sniffing the air deeply, as if trying to pick out a certain scent.

"Something smell funny?" Neptune asked curiously.

"No. But that's just it..." the busty CPU muttered.

"What you're not smelling anymore is the stench of stale tobacco," Natalia pointed out. "It might surprise you to learn this, Vert, but I actually managed to finally kick the habit a few years back. It's _amazing_ how much better food tastes now, even the cheap canned stuff..."

"Is that so?" Vert stated as she looked around. "And yet, I can still see beer cans strewn everywhere..."

Natalia flushed a bit at this. "W-well, one vice at a time, y-you know..."

"Well, let's cut to the chase," Neptune sighed. "Vert-mom, is it true that you miscarried a child before you had Vert?" Natalia's eyes went wide at this, inhaling sharply as her face took on a pained expression.

 _"Geez,_ Neptune, don't you think that's a little TOO blunt?!" Peach protested.

"I don't think so," Vert disagreed. "Go on, Natalia... tell them."

The older blonde took a few deep breaths to calm herself, before beginning to speak. "Yes... it's true. That was one of the most horrible experiences of my life... So you can imagine how terrified I was when I realized I was pregnant again." She looked wobbly on her feet, so Peach quickly brought her one of the folding chairs to sit down on. "Thank you, Peach... Anyway, I managed to stop smoking and drinking for the duration of that pregnancy, because I did **not** want to go through that again... I was so relieved when I gave birth to a healthy baby girl... I promised myself that I would do my best to be a good mother to her, even though I wasn't of the strongest moral fiber myself..."

"Well, I'd say you did a great job then!" Neptune spoke up. "I mean, look at her now, the beloved CPU of Leanbox! She's got her flaws, sure, I don't think anyone dislikes her outside the Seven Sages!"

"...Are you trying to butter me up, Neptune?" the CPU in question inquired. "Because it's not working..."

"Nah, I'm just speaking the blunt truth!" Neptune rebuffed her, still smiling.

"I think it's Natalia she's trying to make feel better," Peach put in her two cents.

"Well, it's working," the older woman smiled. "Speaking of which... I have something to show you." Standing up, she walked over to the door labeled 'VERT'S ROOM', opening it and gesturing the others inside...

The bedroom was small, but better-kept then the rest of the house... A small TV and old Lowee-console were sitting on a green dresser, next to a small bed with a green blanket and standard white pillow, perfectly made. As for the walls, it was impossible to tell if the paint was chipping...

...due to the huge amount of newspaper articles plastered over all the walls. "W-where did all these come from?" Vert gasped.

Peashy and Neptune skimmed over the articles curiously. "Hey... these are all about Vert!" the Planeptune CPU realized.

"Yes, they are," Natalia nodded. "All about my daughter's accomplishments as CPU..."

"Hey, what's this one?" Peach grunted as a particularly old article caught her eye. "'CPU overthrows 'King' George, founds nation of Leanbox'... Who's this George character?"

"A vicious thug of a tyrant who came from across the sea with an army, to conquer us," Natalia explained with utter disgust in her voice. "He banned all console games, and charged exorbitant fees to play arcade games, not to mention taxing all sorts of other goods!"

"That's horrible!" Peashy gasped. "And you took him down, Lady Vert?"

"Indeed. But it wasn't easy," Vert said. "When I left Natalia's home for good, I vowed that wasn't going to go out as a useless unknown delinquent like _her._ So, I went and tried to join the nearest rebel army, but they rejected me, thinking I was some sort of prostitute spy sent by the enemy."

"But I didn't give up, though I knew the situation wasn't good for the rebels... 'King' George may have been a thug, but his army was well-trained and equipped, and loyal almost to a fault. I felt that the only way to stop his army would be to obtain the power of a CPU... so I did some research, and eventually learned about the item we now know as a CPU Memory, and that only compatible women would successfully gain its powers."

"Then I learned about a general in George's employ, who had apparently found a magic item that could change women into disgusting monsters... Acting on a hunch, I hitch-hiked my way to that general's 'palace'," she spat the last word with disgust, "and tried to infiltrate the place to find these items. Unfortunately, I was discovered and captured, and brought before said general, who was quite smitten with me, for... obvious reasons."

"Gee, ya think?" Neptune deadpanned. "I see where this's going, you refused to be his sex toy, so he decided to feed you one of those items you turn you into a monster, only it backfired on him, 'cause you were actually compatible."

"It was a bit of a gambit, I admit," Vert stated, "but I really didn't have anything left to lose at that point..." She then smiled sinisterly. "But then, I felt that surge of power run through me, and I knew it had worked. You should have seen the look on that general's face, right before I ran him through with my spear."

"Y-you killed him?!" Peach gasped in shock.

"Him and a few others," the CPU nodded, "but most of them were smart enough to realize they were outmatched, and fled. After that, I went and freed all his other prisoners, and they immediately rallied behind me."

"I remember," Natalia cut in, "watching on the news that a new CPU had arisen and pledged her support to the rebels... and the moment I saw her on the TV, despite her transformed state, I knew at once that it was my darling Vert. George and his goons didn't stand a chance after that... I remember watching as she executed that bastard on live TV, to the cheers of the crowd..."

"Just so we're clear," Vert interrupted, "I gave him every chance to repent his evil ways, as I felt a goddess should do, but he was defiant to the end... so I gave him the end he deserved. But it was quick and sure- one thrust was all it took. Believe me, I'm not proud of the blood on my hands, but I did what was necessary for my people."

"Huh... kinda explains why you were so smug and sure of yourself when you challenged us," Neptune said. "But it looks like Vert-mom didn't approve," she pointed to an article that had a big red X drawn over it, which had the headline 'Green Heart challenges other nations'.

"Pride cometh before the fall," Natalia quoted. "And if you see the article next to that one, you'll see I wrote 'Humble Pie' on it. That article talks about Vert's intention to now work in cooperation with the other CPUs- a complete 180 from her earlier position."

"So you challenged them to a fight and lost, huh?" Peach guessed.

"Yeah, and what's worse, she tried to snatch MY little sister from me!" Neptune growled.

 _"What."_ Natalia's voice become low and threatening. "Is this true, Vert?"

"U-ummm..." Vert began to sweat as she stammered. "W-well, maybe..."

"You tried to steal Nepgear from Neptuna?!" Peach hissed in anger. "Just because SHE didn't give you one?!" she pointed at Natalia.

"How could you?!" the elder blonde yelled at her daughter. _"Shame_ on you, Vert! You had no right to do such a thing! I hope you apologized after you lost!"

"Ngghh..." Vert seemed to wither under her mother's glare.

"Nah, she just had a crying fit," Neptune muttered. "But she eventually shifted her focus to five-year-old Peashy, anyway... Not the one standing here, just so we're clear..."

"Oh? There are two girls named Peach or Peashy, then?" Natalia asked confusedly.

"This Peashy and Neptune actually hail from another dimension," Vert explained, "an alternate universe, if you will... there is also another of me as well, whom I get along with quite well..."

"Y... you don't say." Natalia grunted with her eyes shrunk to circles. Peach once again took the initiative, escorting the woman back to the main room and sitting her in the fold-up chair.

"I see you got one of Vert's consoles," Neptune said in an effort to change the subject.

"Y-yes, I did," Natalia said as she regained her composure. "Cost almost all the savings I had, but I didn't care... I considered it a trophy of my daughter's accomplishments. Of course, it only works about half the time now, but that's partially because I played it all the time... always thinking of Vert when I did..." She smiled at her daughter. "I never held a grudge against you for leaving, dear... and I would always tell people at the store, whenever you were on TV, that it was my daughter... they never believed me, and one even tried to call the insane asylum on me... but that didn't matter to me, because I knew the truth. I am so proud of you for what you've done, my beautiful, wonderful daughter..."

"N... Na..." Vert stuttered, her heart of stone towards the woman who bore her cracking, then shattering completely. "M... Mother... Oh, Mother!" she ran over and buried her face in Natalia's chest, crying and sobbing. "Oh, Mother... I'm so sorry...!"

"There, there..." Natalia sighed as she ran her hand through Vert's hair, tears starting to stream down her own face. "Welcome back, Vert. I missed you."

Peach and Neptune had moist eyes as well, the former grabbing the latter in a firm hug from behind. "D-don't hug too tight, Peashy..." Neptune cautioned.

"I won't Neptuna, I promise..." Peashy promised, sniffling.

It took a few minutes for Vert to calm down and stop crying, separating from Natalia, still sitting on her knees and wiping her eyes. "Feel better now, Vert?"

"...Yes. Thank you, Mother," the busty CPU grunted, her voice hitching slightly.

"...Y'know, I just got an idea," Neptune spoke up.

"Oh no," Peach and Vert groaned in unison.

"H-hey, don't 'oh no' me like that! At least hear me out first!" the purple-haired CPU protested.

"So what idea do you have, Lady Neptune?" Natalia ventured.

"We~ll, I don't wanna sound too insensitive here, but you said Vert's dad was a married man, right?"

"Y-yes..." the older blonde nodded, wincing. "W... When I told him I was pregnant, he begged me not to say anything lest his wife find out, though he did promise to cover my medical bills discreetly. So I honored his wishes and made no further contact with him."

Neptune nodded at this. "Well, see, I was just thinking... if Vert's dad was already married, that means he might have kids with his real wife, which would mean that Vert here might just have a half-sister!"

The three blondes gasped in shock at this. "I... I never even considered that...!" Natalia said in disbelief, her eyes shrunk to circles.

"Nor did I...!" said Vert with a similar facial expression.

"Argh!" Peashy suddenly clutched at her hair. "I actually have half-siblings, and I never thought of that either! I am such an idiot!" She punched the wall in frustration, only for said wall to crack significantly. "Uh, whoops... I forget my own strength sometimes..."

"Sooo, do ya remember the father's name?" Neptune queried.

"Of course I do," Natalia nodded. "Taro Hakozaki."

"HAKOZAKI?!" Neptune and Peach cried in surprise.

"You know that name?" Vert asked.

Peashy and Neptune looked at each other briefly, before the former began to explain, "W-well, I actually work for the Lady Vert in my home universe... and her second-in-command is a woman by the name of _Chika Hakozaki!"_

"What?! Her name is Hakozaki too?!" Vert gasped.

"Yep! Sounds like your chances of having a half-sister just skyrocketed," Neptune proclaimed with a big smile. "I mean, it shouldn't be too hard for you to locate your dad, seeing as you're CPU and all..."

"I suppose not," Vert agreed with a smile, standing to her feet. "And Peashy, don't worry about that crack in the wall... because I refuse to allow Mother to live in such squalid conditions any longer."

"Wh-what?!" Natalia gasped in surprise.

"Well, am I the CPU or am I the CPU?" Vert chuckled. "I'm offering you employment at my Basilicom... of course, you'll have to earn your paycheck, but I'm sure I can find something you can do... even if it's just pushing a mop and bucket around."

Natalia looked about overwhelmed. "A... Allow me to address you in your capacity as goddess..." Going down on one knee and bowing her head she stated, "Lady Vert. I thank you for this generous opportunity. I promise you will not regret this decision."

The busty goddess just chuckled in response. "I'm sure I won't..."

 _*Two weeks later, at the Basilicom...*_

Neptune and Peach walked in through the front door... "Welcome to the Leanbox Basilicom!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Natalia!" Peach gasped in recognition. "Wow, you look great!" Indeed, Vert's mother seemed to have a healthier skin shade, as well as being dressed in a formal white business shirt with a cravat, along with green business slacks and white boots.

"Hi Vert-mom!" Neptune greeted cheerfully. "So, you're the official greeter now?"

"Something like that," the older blonde nodded. "I also help Vert out with her paperwork on occasion... as well as helping discipline a new hire..."

"A new hire?" Peach muttered. "Could it be..."

"Miss Natalia!" Another familiar voice called out, Neptune and Peashy mildly surprised to see none other than Chika Hakozaki run up to Vert's mother, dressed in a white t-shirt, green skirt, and white apron. "I'm all done with waxing the kitchen floor!"

"Are you now?" Natalia raised an eyebrow. "Both layers?"

"O-of course!" Chika's voice hitched slightly.

The older blonde just shook her head. "Now, now... I may not be the one who bore you, but a mother always knows..."

"Meep!" the greenette's face paled considerably. "I-I mean... I'm just getting started on the second waxing now!" She quickly turned to leave-

-only to collide with a familiar pair of D-cup size breasts. "Oh! H-hello, Vert! I was j-just getting back to work!"

"I'm sure you were," Vert answered in a neutral tone of voice. "Just remember, it doesn't reflect well on the CPU of this nation if her _little sister_ isn't pulling her weight..."

Chika gulped. "O-of course! I understand, sister! I'll work hard!" She quickly slid around the goddess and ran off.

"...looks like this Chika lacks some discipline," Peach observed.

"You should have seen her when I first met her," Vert muttered. "Dressing like a slut, a smoker and drinker... she'd even lost her virginity! Honestly, you would almost think it was my mother that bore her!"

"Some behaviors are learned, not genetic, as you should well know," Natalia pointed out. "Chika has no one to blame but herself for her bad habits..."

"I'll bet Vert-dad is grateful that you're getting her back on the straight and narrow path, huh?" Neptune opined.

"Both him and Mrs. Hazozaki," Vert nodded. "Her mother was completely at her wit's end with her... she actually said that she would look past my being Natalia's child if I could get her to turn her life around. She said, and I quote, 'When I asked for divine intervention to save my daughter from her self-destructive behavior, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but hell, I'll take it,' end quote."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did," a male voice spoke up, it's owner soon walking into the lobby, being a tall, handsome salaryman with greying green hair. "Though I never imagined my bastard child would end up becoming the CPU... Hello, Natalia."

"Hello, Taro," Vert's mother greeted warmly. "How's your wife doing nowadays?"

"Let's just say, it's been much less stressful since Vert took Chika under her wing," Taro Hakozaki replied. "Has Chika been behaving herself, Vert?"

"For the most part," Vert nodded, "though Mother and I still have to crack the whip at times, figuratively speaking..."

"Just like I said, Lady Vert," Peach spoke up. "You took a chance and met up with your extended family, and it all ended up working out in the end."

"Indeed it did," Vert agreed with a wide smile. "I'm very grateful that Neptune didn't give up on me... it's the best Mother's Day I've ever had."

"Mine too," Natalia concurred. "By the way, Peach... it is true that you called my daughter an 'asshole'?"

 _"What?!"_ Taro whirled on the blonde soldier.

"O-oh, c-come on!" Peashy stammered, sweating. "I j-just did that t-to get her t-to go see you...! Oh crap, look at the _time!_ I gotta get going home!" She promptly turned and beat feet out of the lobby.

"Just so we're square, I didn't exactly approve of that, either," Neptune sighed. "Guess I'll be heading back home myself... if only because Histy'll have my head for being gone too long. Bye, Vert-mom! Happy belated Mother's Day! And you too, Vert-dad!"

"Goodbye!" Vert and family waved as Neptune exited the Basilicom. "And thank you again!"

"Anytime!" Neptune's voice echoed, before the sound of her transforming was heard, as she picked up Peach and flew back to Planeptune...

~*Fin*~

I thought about having another chapter with small Peashy, but my mind couldn't get anything to gel into a consistent story for her... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this mini-series! :)


End file.
